Touch of Death
A form of Incineration, the power known as Touch of Death allows the bestowed to place their hand on a victim and incinerate their flesh. The term "Touch of Death" was never used by the Charmed Ones or members of the Magical Community, but since it was first shown by a Darklighter, Alec, who was the cosmic opposite of a Whitelighter, the power is considered the opposite of the Whitelighter's Healing touch. The power is triggered by feelings of immense hatred. Alec Hoping to seduce a young future Whitelighter known as Daisy, Alec turned on Daisy when she refused his advances and told Alec that she didn't want anything to do with him. Leo Wyatt sought to protect the young woman but he fell victim to Alec's poisoned tip arrow, the slowly began to kill him. After Piper Halliwell cast a spell to exchange powers with Leo so that she could heal him, Prue and Phoebe Halliwell realized that the spell also affected them and switched their powers as well. : With each others' powers, Piper was able to heal Leo as Prue and Phoebe searched for Alec, who had captured Daisy and plotted to kill her. The sisters tracked Alec and Daisy to Golden Gate Park where Alec activated his Touch of Death, causing his hand to glow orange but Prue then realized she could switch powers with him and use his power against him. As Phoebe covered her ears so she wouldn't be affected by the spell, Prue recited the words of the spell and acquired Alec's power. As he looked at his hand confused, Prue told Phoebe to move Alec closer to her and she held out her hand, and allowing hate to fill her soul, she placed her hand on Alec, incinerating his flesh and then his bones, vanquishing him into oblivion. Prue then explained that she had never felt so much hate for anyone like that before. Vinceres A demonic hitman who for centuries terrorized witches and innocents, Vinceres possessed the ability to incinerate human flesh with his hands. He used the power to kill various beings before being cursed with the power of Empathy. : But when Prue Halliwell cast a spell removing the power from the demon, he used the power to kill a deputy who came to the loft he resided as well as a clergy woman who worked at a church where the priest who cursed him once resided. Phoebe then had a premonition showing that he also used the power to kill a man on his hunt to find the priest who cursed him. Ari First captured by a man in the guise of an Ice Cream Man responsible for luring demonic children into a magical playground where they are absorbed by the Nothing, Ari displayed the power to incinerate with his hands when the Charmed Ones accidently freed Ari and a group of demonic children from the playground. The Ice Cream Man tried to pull Ari back into the playgroun but ari grabbed the man's arms and incinerated them, burning them severely. The man eventually succumbed to the injuries and was absorbed by the Nothing. Notes *"Touch of Death" is a name created by fans of the series, the actual name of the ability is Incineration. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Magical Abilities Category: Season 1 Category: Season 3